


Cookies

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Cookies, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander enjoys chocolaty goodness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Full"

Xander leaned back, his belly pleasantly full of chocolaty goodness. Buffy would probably say something to the effect of him spoiling his dinner (she'd become quite motherly since taking care of Dawn), but he didn't care. Dinner meant nothing to him. Especially compared to Willow's "forgive me" cookies.

Usually it was Xander profusely apologizing to Willow, rather than the other way around, so her cookies were always an extra special treat.

True, these ones were mostly for Buffy, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have a heaping plateful all to himself. And maybe one or two – or seven or eight – tucked away for later when his belly was less protrude-y.


End file.
